Xu Hui
Xu Hui was the Sacred Lady of Phoenix Sect. With time, she became Su Ming's companion. Personality Xu Hui was a mature and charming woman. She had relaxed attitude and wisdom.Ch. 960 She did not acted embarrassed or annoyed like a typical girl.Ch. 961 She was also a merciless and heartless person. The open strife and veiled fights between her and the Snake Lady were never-ending. Besides their own Masters, it was unheard of that anyone else could make her be obedient.Ch. 963 Background She was born in a normal family, but when she was young, she was taken away by Phoenix Sect. Because of that, her parents' appearances had already become indistinct, and she could no longer remember them clearly. She had returned to her hometown once, but that place had already turned to dust in the passage of time. Her family had become old and passed away a long time ago, and all traces of them had disappeared long ago.Ch. 926 Bai Feng was Xu Hui's senior sister.Ch. 939 As the agreement between Phoenix Sect and Morning Dao Sect, Xu Hui was betrothed to Dao Kong.Ch. 895 History Book 4 Xu Hui accompanied Dao Kong to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence, where he was sent. They attendent the auction on Black Ink Planet.Ch. 900 There, after frantic bidding, Dao Kong bought Sacred Constellation Robe, which was put on auction. Despite nine Frail Darknesses examining it, their Young Master was relocated once he touched the robe. After Xu Hui sensed him, they approached the room, but were blocked by Elder Feng and other members of Lie Shan Family.Ch. 903 When Xu Hui was about to break in, Dao Kong walked out of that room. He called it misunderstanding. Xu Hui didn't feel a change, so she dispappeared. Everyone else also walked away. Later, Xu Hui was asking questions about the relocation. Dao Kong was vague and she was inquisitive. He was behaving like before making her doubt in her heart lessened and she disappeared. No one noticed Dao Kong was Su Ming's clone.Ch. 905 Next, Xu Hui and other servants accompanied Su Ming's clone, who looked like Dao Kong, to Divine Essence Star Ocean.Ch. 907 After Su Ming's Cultivation Clone used God Ascension Nectar from the poisonous wasp, Waves of Tears were lured towards him.Ch. 908 Su Ming came out of meditation and took charge of everyone in his retinue. When he personally fought, most cultivators from Morning Dao Sect were anxious and Xu Hui was stunned.Ch. 910 When he got surrounded, Xu Hui called him fool, because of how inexperienced in combat Dao Kong was. The catwoman charged to save him, but he was in control of the situation. Once, he killed a one thousand feet Wave of Tears, its spirit was left behind. Su Ming's black stone fragment absorbed it, and Su Ming was forcefully transported into another dimension.Ch. 911 In meantime, many cultivators died. Nine Frail Darknesses were trying to protect the galactic warships against thousands of Waves of Tears. Xu Hui fought two eighty thousand tall Waves of Tears in in Lunar Kalpa Realm. She was angry, because she thought, that Dao Kong, who was Su Ming's clone, escaped, leaving them all. After an hour, Su Ming's Cultivation Clone returned.Ch. 915 Nine Frail Darknesses felt respect for him. Xu Hui couldn't actually believe, he came back. Su Ming's presence caused terror in Waves of Tears. When Waves of Tears' King roared and attacked together with other Waves of Tears, Su Ming fed one Wave of Tears with Waves of Tears Core.Ch. 916 Thousands Waves of Tears were exterminated. Su Ming gave choice to remaining creatures to worship him or be killed. They chose to kowtow, even Waves of Tears' King. After that, Su Ming and his retinue continued towards Divine Essence Star Ocean.Ch. 917 After they met Dijiu Mo Sha, who Su Ming recognized as a Shaman, Su Ming left his group and followed that person with the bald crane and Xiao Huang. Xu Hui followed them in secret.Ch. 920 When Xu Hui entered the shattered desert floating in Divine Essence Star Ocean, Sand Earthlings, Malicious Sand Spirits and Malicious Sand Spirit Warrior went after her, because females were forbidden in that desert.Ch. 925 After short fight, he and Malicious Sand Spirit Warrior subdued Xu Hui and sealed her, but Su Ming's Cultivation Clone showed up. Su Ming smashed many Malicious Sand Spirits and attacked Malicious Sand Spirit Warrior.Ch. 927 The God of Berserkers' Palm destroyed it and nearly ten thousand Sand Earthlings. As he got unconscious Xu Hui, Suiyun Zhen Changlin was summoned, because his race was facing extermination.Ch. 928 The enormous started inhaling to devour Su Ming as punishment. Su Ming used Peace Arrives When the Elephant is Here and Dao Avenue Mountain. Once it didn't cause anything, he summoned purple tree, which was a projection of his Ecang Clone. Suiyun Zhen Changlin recognized Ecang and how weak it was and reached the end of its life. He wanted to destroy it, but he felt the black stone fragment's presence. The moment Suiyun Zhen Changlin noticed that the person in front of him possessed Old Man Extermination's presence, he apologized and asked Su Ming to write down his name in the ballad he would reactivate.Ch. 929 When Su Ming asked what he offers, Suiyun Zhen Changlin disintegrated all Sand Earthlings. They turned into a purification vase, which was the source of life for that race. The black fragment sucked the vase in and sent a black thread to Suiyun Zhen Changlin. His second offering was to attack three times. And his third offering was his Divine Essence. His body shrunk into a sand bracelet. Su Ming put it into his storage bag.Ch. 930 Su Ming went on with Dijiu Mo Sha to help his tribe. They fought against the Hearers race. After that, Xu Hui woke up and she let Su Ming know, that he's not Dao Kong, and she knew about his identity. They spent time together. Su Ming showed her his real face and she recognized him as Mo Su, who was wanted by the forces of the four Great True Worlds. She figured out, he was behind the auction on Black Ink Planet. Next, day had wine drinking competition. Su Ming's Cultivation Clone and Xu Hui got messages via the Sacred Constellation Robe about Immortals declaring war against Morning Dao Sect.Ch. 940 Xu Hui got secret message about her Phoenix Sect breaking ties with Morning Dao Sect and mission to kill Dao Kong. Xu Hui revealed her secret message to Su Ming. They stayed in the Ninth Summit Tribe.Ch. 941 While Su Ming went to Heaven Traversers for revenge on them for his Master, he told Xu Hui to set up a Relocation Rune on a meteor in other location. After Su Ming finished with Heaven Traversers, they relocated to Xu Hui. She recognized Xiao Huang as an Abyss Dragon and its young lady, Yu Xuan. The Abyss Dragon was spooked by deduction skills of Xu Hui. Su Ming recovered from the fight against Heaven Traversers' Progenitor and went deeper into the inner parts of Divine Essence Star Ocean. Su Ming mentioned four cultivators he met and suggested punishing them for not keepeing to their promise to go to Dust Burners together. Xu Hui proposed to use an Art changing sex. The bald crane thought that she was sinister. They caught up to the four cultivators near the Relocation Vortex. Xu Hui's grin terrified them. When one of Xuan Shang's companions was turned into a woman by Xu Hui, everyone was shocked, even Su Ming felt weird. Xu Hui figured out Nian Yin's identity. And Nian Yin was suprised and afraid, when he learned the indentity of that woman, as the Scorpion Lady Xu Hui.Ch. 962 After seeing the Resentful Wei, the bald crane had a moment, when he remembered information from his past. It explained Resentful Weis and about the Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos. Everyone was shocked by this knowledge and that concept of the universe.Ch. 964 Xuan Shang asked Su Ming for help with entering fifth kiln.Ch. 965 Their plan was to infiltrate Dust Burners, because they were connected to fifth kiln. They all fused into Xuan Family's supreme treasure, which transformed into a member of Dust Burners.Ch. 967 After arriving at the territory of Dust Burners, Su Ming proved himself. Dust Burners' Progenitor was happy with power of that person Su Ming impersonated. He tried to convince Su Ming to stay in their tribe. He wanted to train him personally to become next Master of Fate, Lives, and Death, but Su Ming only told him, that he wanted to go to the Fifth True World. He thought his Master could be there. The Progenitor respected his wish and gave all information about the fifth kiln.Ch. 972 While waiting for purple flames from the fifth kiln, Su Ming tamed a Resentful Wei.Ch. 977 Few days later, Su Ming with Xu Hui and others in a body formed by supreme treasure met Zhu You Cai, Huo Kui and Huang Mei before the fifth kiln. As they were all waiting, Sir Wu and Reverend Zi Long ran into them. Su Ming noticed the Dao Kong's catwoman with Sir Wu. After purple flames disappeared, they all charged towards the huge green kiln.Ch. 979 They arrived at the dimension with a treasure. Under the huge tree with a treasure, were four cultivators. Xu Hui recognized one of them as Progenitor Long Hai from True Morning Dao World, who disappeared long ago and was presumed dead. As Flame Fiends' Progenitor Huo Kui entered the same dimension, Su Ming decided to hide and observe.Ch. 985 When Flame Fiends' Progenitor was attacked by the tree, Su Ming attacked him too, because earlier Huo Kui looked at him with killing intent.Ch. 987 Flame Fiends' Progenitor was forced to escape with only his Nascent Divinity. Meanwhile, Long Hai regained consciousness. He quickly swore an oath to serve Su Ming, if he saved him.Ch. 988 As Ecang's presence appeared, Treant Ta Luo humbled and greeted its progenitor, Ecang. It bended its trunk to bow and worshiped Su Ming.Ch. 989 Treant Ta Luo told Su Ming to go to the core of the fifth kiln to be acknowledged as a master of it and Su Ming left its dimension with Long Hai joining them.Ch. 990 Huo Kui, being only as Nascent Divinity, stuck to Su Ming for protection as revenge on him. Su Ming used that to lure Sir Wu. They staged a fight. As Huo Kui was getting injured more and more, Sir Wu figured out that Su Ming lied to Flame Fiends' Progenitor and was really tried to weaken him. He turned into Heavenly Centipede and made a move on two of them, but was attacked by Su Ming and Resentful Wei. Sir Wu was in dire situation and was forced to call upon the power of Ancient Wu.Ch. 996 When the Resentful Wei was gravely injured, Su Ming made his strongest attack. Sir Wu had already burned all of his blood and his body plummeted to the ground.Ch. 998 After the battle, Fire Spirits came out from underground. Su Ming hid the Resentful Wei into his storage bag. Fire Spirits started chasing only Huo Kui and the body formed by treasure, which was controlled by Xuan Shang.Ch. 999 The body of the supreme treasure with Xuan Shang, Xu Hui and others managed to escape Fire Spirits' pursuit. It arrived at dimension with supreme treasure. There was the three-headed statue in the whirlpool in the ocean. Soon after, Zhu You Cai appeared there and they started the fight. After a while, Su Ming arrived there with Huo Kui. Su Ming thrown Life Inequity Spear at him. Su Ming recognized Zhu You Cai as the middle-aged man from the memories of the spear.Ch. 1002 Later, everyone arrived at the dimension with legacy of Ya Mu, Mountain Shifter Art. After Ya Mu's projection demonstrated his ability, competition to climb the mountain began. Their cultivation bases were sealed and they had to walk up the mountain like mortals. Then the body of the supreme treasure shattered.Ch. 1005 Everyone from it was forced outside. During the climb there were tremors and Xu Hui fell down. Su Ming saved her, but he was left in the black canyon.Ch. 1007 While everyone was climbing, some time later above the summit appeared inverted mountain with Su Ming on it. He finished Ya Mu's other test. Su Ming didn't have cultivation base sealed, so he was first at the summit.Ch. 1014 As Su Ming finished inheriting Mountain Shifter Art, Ya Mu's dimension was collapsing. Others were transfered to next dimensions.Ch. 1016 Xu Hui took the supreme treasure from Xuan Shang.Ch. 1017 Su Ming made his all three clones to reach Lunar Kalpa Realm. Then three distinct personalities connected to his cultivation path of moving from winter to spring were born in him and fused with the clones.Ch. 1018 The presence of death spread out from his whole body and he had a heartless and aloof persona of death. Xu Hui didn't really recognized him. He grabbed her and they left collapsing dimension. When Su Ming noticed Zhu You Cai in tears, his appearance changed. His hair turned yellow. His pupils also gained a yellow shade, and the presence spreading out from him was a vast, indescribable life force. There was also a warmth in him that that would cause everyone to give up on everything and choose to follow him.Ch. 1019 When they arrived at the first border near the core of the fifth kiln, the bald crane woke up. Su Ming was unstable and the color around Su Ming's body changed into crimson red and a vast murderous aura spreaded out. Moment later, he returned to how he usually looked. Su Ming needed to fuse with his real body. The bald crane was suprised by changes in Su Ming, but it came to conclusion, that the stronger Su Ming, the more the bald crane can bully others and snatch crystals.Ch. 1020 When he heard voice saying "Su...", Su Ming returned to normal. He explained his personality changes to Xu Hui. They arrived at the center of the core, where was coffing lying on the altar. There Su Ming recognized woman in the coffin to be his mother. He had a vision of her and Su Xuan Yi. And how he declared True Morning Dao World to be made for Abyss and changed his son name from Su Yun to Su Ming.Ch. 1021 Su Ming acknowledged being Abyss Builder and his Su Xuan Yi's wish to turn Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos into a place built for the Abyss. He became a master of the fifth kiln. Su Ming took one of the fifth stones and left the fifth kiln with Xu Hui.Ch. 1022 Outside of the fifth kiln, Xuan Shang, Reverend Zi Long, Flame Fiends' Progenitor Huo Kui, Progenitor Long Hai and Zhu You Cai were expelled by Su Ming from inside. He made them all to serve him as guards for a year. They went to meet Dust Burners' Progenitor. Su Ming asked him to send Xu Hui away. In return the Progenitor asked a handful of dirt from Burning Dust Planet, Fire Spirits' birthplace.Ch. 1024 One hundred years passed since the three pillars of light forming the triangle appeared, almost all the living beings in Divine Essence Star Ocean could see it, and when Su Ming left to the fifth True World. Xu Hui had long since reunited with the nine Frail Darknesses and all the people from Morning Dao Sect serving Dao Kong. They left Divine Essence Star Ocean and returned to the region in the Barren Lands of Divine Essence where the forces of True Morning Dao World were stationed. There she awaited Su Ming's return.Ch. 1030 Book 5 As Su Ming caused a commotion as Dao Kong in the camp of the forces from True Sacred Yin World and burned Radix Planets and nearly ten thousand cultivators with the fifth kiln, Xu Hui appeared, calling Dao Kong, His Highness.Ch. 1045 Almighty in Life Realm from True Sacred Yin World was shocked by Dao Kong being one of the Dynasts. Almighties from True Morning Dao World were not interfering with Dao Kong’s actions and were only watching.Ch. 1046 Su Ming killed four Almighties, including one who chased him in the past. Then he went to the planet with a desert.Ch. 1047 After Huo Zhu died, Su Ming took her storage bag, in which he found a black coffin. The bald crane came out and sensed his presence from the carcass inside the coffin. It was reluctant to fuse, so decided to leave it for other time. They left the planet and the camp for the forces from True Sacred Yin World.Ch. 1048 After arriving at the the camp of the forces from True Morning Dao World, Su Ming was greeted by nine old Frail Darknesses, Tai An Yin and other Almighties. Nine Frail Darknesses were very excited seeing their Young Master. Tai An Yin was very impressed by Su Ming skills. They told him, that Dao Kong was designated a Dynast, at the time when Su Ming had walked out of the fifth kiln. Then they explained about competition between ten Dynasts. Tai An Yin let Su Ming know what might await him in True Morning Dao World. They also mentioned war with Immortals' Union. Tai An Yin added how grateful he was to the Progenitor and wished honestly best of luck. Su Ming boarded a galactic warship and left the Barren Lands of Divine Essence.Ch. 1049 Su Ming arrived to True Morning Dao World with the bald crane, Xu Hui, Huo Kui, Zhu You Cai, Nine Frail Darknesses and his other servants. Xu Hui was explaining Su Ming the structure of Morning Dao Sect.Ch. 1050 When they were seven days away from Morning Dao Sect, they run into Dao Fei Feng. After he behaved arrogantly and obscenely, Su Ming ordered to take his head and hang it on the bow of his ship.Ch. 1051 Despite appearance of his grandfather Dao Hua Lin, Su Ming still killed Dao Fei Feng. Dao Hua Lin was shocked, because killing fellow sect members was against the rules. As he called Su Ming crimianl, Xu Hui explained that killing Dynasts challengers was not a crime and she presented the Sect Master’s plate. A Great Sect Elder remembered Progenitor's order. Then he just ran away. After that, they continued their travel. They ran into a battle at the one of the one hundred and eight Relocation spots Morning Dao Sect had.Ch. 1054 When they got closer, Su Ming asked for a red banner. One of nine Frail Darknesses created it and it was hung on Su Ming's galactic warship. Cultivators on warships were ordered to prove their worth, so they charged towards Immortals shouting name of Dao Kong. Su Ming noticed the Eye of the Sacred Temple and Great Sect Elder Ouyang Kong, who just appeared to greet him, explained it to him.Ch. 1056 Su Ming noticed Beiling and a bow he was carrying. As the bow was snatched from his hands, Beiling relocated away. Su Ming attacked the Eye of the Sacred Temple. He ordered Huo Kui to burn every Immortal, so that the Sacred Temple of the Immortals’ Union could see it.Ch. 1058 While Su Ming waited for Relocation Rune, Ouyang Kong explained how the war was going and about strange abilities and creatures Immortals possessed. He wanted Su Ming to relay his worries to the Sect Elder Chamber, because he was worried about his people.Ch. 1059 Su Ming and his entourage left through Relocation Rune.Ch. 1060 They arrived at one of Morning Dao Sect's floating continents. Many cultivators were gathered to see Dao Kong. After seeing him, their cultivation bases to become chaotic and their hearts trembled. Su Ming asked for someone, who was familiar with the sect to join him. Then Tai Shan recognized Huo Kui and offered his disciple Ma Fei to be Su Ming's follower instead of some outsider.Ch. 1061 Ma Fei wasn't thrilled of being stuck with Su Ming, but she had an expressionless face. She recognized Xu Hui as the Scorpion Lady and they exchanged some biting words. Su Ming was ignoring them and moved his galactic warship.Ch. 1062 Then they left to Dao Kong's continent. There Dao Kong, who was Su Ming, was greeted by his servants and his family. After that, Su Ming and Ma Fei went to the Sect Elder Chamber in the Nine Striking Lands.Ch. 1063 While, Xu Hui was staying on Dao Kong's continent, golden light appeared from the third continent in the first plane, where Sect Masters resided. Su Ming passed the Blood-Soul Fusion test. Xu Hui, the nine Frail Darknesses and members of Dao Kong’s family were excited.Ch. 1065 Later Xu Hui left to tend to her matters. After One Billion Corpse Soul Seal exploded, it created a gap in True Morning Dao World between Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos and Saint Defier.Ch. 1136 The power of the world surged from the gap between Expanse Cosmoses and casued a havock. Relocation spots connecting Morning Dao Sect with the outside were destroyed. Many members of the sect died. Then Su Xuan Yi finally walked out of his chamber.Ch. 1139 The entire Morning Dao Sect was drenched in blood. The continents in all planes were reduced to ruins.Ch. 1140 De Shun managed to survive destruction. He was emanating extreme hatred towards Su Xuan Yi.Ch. 1144 While he was searching through broken continents, he found Xu Hui. The moment he got close, she opened her eyes quickly and instinctively planted Scorpion Shadow Gu Poison in De Shun's body. She wanted him to take her to Su Ming. After that she lost consciousness and turned into a girl, while loosing some of her memories. When De Shun tried to beat Xu Hui up to force her make the poison go out of him, he found out he was changed into a puppet. As Xu Hui was cheerfully giving him commands, De Shun pleaded mercy.Ch. 1145 At some point, Xu Hui returned to adulthood, but had different personality. De Shun fell in love in Xu Hui's second personality, despite the bulling, which was why he had not took her to search for Su Ming. They joined South Union.Ch. 1217 Later, she was in the army travelling towards Ninth Summit Sect. De Shun accompanied her. He had a smug on his face, but was obsequious to her.Ch. 1207 On their way they met Su Ming, who introduced himself as Ninth Summit’s Great Sect Elder Mo Su.Ch. 1209 Xu Hui wasn't recognizing Su Ming at all, but she had a feeling he wasn't enemy.Ch. 1213 Su Ming killed many Almighties and forced the rest to offer their souls to him, increasing his power of the laws of fate. Next, he approached Xu Hui. He realized, her soul was split, after she used some divine ability to protect herself during Morning Dao Sect's disaster. He helped her recover, but De Shun didn't want it, because he fell in love in that second personality of Xu Hui. After Xu Hui regained her original personality, De Shun left with hatred towards Su Ming.Ch. 1218 Book 6 Ninth Summit Sect was under siege from cultivators from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier. When the protective Rune was broken, Su Ming didn't intervene much, except supressing invaders powers. He let them fight themselves as a trial.Ch. 1282 After most of invaders were killed, Su Ming stopped the battle and let survivors leave.Ch. 1286 Then he reunited with his senior brothers. He spent time with them and Fang Cang Lan and Xu Hui. He told them about incoming disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba and his plans.Ch. 1287 After coming back from the Emperor of Abyss' True World, next several years Su Ming spent in Ninth Summit Sect with his senior brothers, Yu Xuan, Cang Lan, and Xu Hui. He also often spent time with his Elder at Dark Mountain.Ch. 1303 After 120 years, Su Ming came back from other Expanse Cosmoses. Yu Xuan and Xu Hui often sparred with divine abilities and Arts. Xu Hui's competitiveness and Yu Xuan's refusal to back down caused the two women to constantly squabble and argue.Ch. 1352 As years were flying by, Su Ming was coming to the choice about the last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba. He chose to send everyone to the world, he believed existed.Ch. 1353 During the last battle, Harmonious Morus Alba's will tried to force Su Ming by reversing the vortex with his friends.Ch. 1370 To stop them coming back, Su Ming severed his connection with the vortex with sadness. Then Xuan Zang appeared for his offering and the vortex was destroyed, making everyone inside perish.Ch. 1373 Powers Xu Hui was in Lunar Kalpa Realm. Eighteen Strikes from the Lake of Phoenix allows to split the body into for figures and then these four into sixteen figures. When they make a strike, seventeenth figure appears and channels the power from their strikes into its own.Ch. 904 Reference List Category:True Morning Dao World Category:Female Characters Category:Characters